Sugar or Spice?
by FireHanyouDog
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is just your normal kid, good grades, nice and polite. What happens when her cousin comes for a visit? And whats up with her red necklace? InuKag MirSang ,Takes Place at Three Seasons College


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha

* * *

.:Author Note:. 

This is my second fan fiction I have ever made and the first one was a big success so I hope you all like this one and thanks for reading it.

* * *

Chapter 1 / Friendly Visit 

Kagome was just your typical high school student. She had good grades she was well rounded. Nice and polite.

"Cya later Kagome!" three girls around the age of 18 yelled to Kagome as she left her friends car.

"Bye!" Kagome said waving at her friends as the car drove off. She had long raven hair and a slim figure. She was wearing a light pink tank top with short white shorts with a light pink headband in her hair. She walked up the steep steps to a wooden door.

She took her key and stuck it in the door and turned it until she heard a click and opened the door.

"I'm home!" she yelled removing her key from the door. As soon as she opened the door she was greeted with a smell she thought had to be made from the gods.

"Welcome back honey!" Ava (a/n Kagome's mother) said putting bowls full of ramen on the table, "I made ramen!"

Kagome's eyes grew ten times larger when she saw the bowl full of ramen on the table in front of her. "What's the special occasion?" Kagome said as she sat down at her seat getting ready to eat her ramen.

As if timed a young man walked through a door with a pouting little boy next to him. "Aw Souta don't be a poor sport," the older boy said ruffling Souta's hair. He was quite a handsome young man around the age of 22. He had jet black hair tied of at the nape of his neck and had an athletic build. He was wearing a white shirt with a purple shirt unbuttoned over it with blue jeans.

"But it's not fair you won 6 times in a row against me! I'm supposed to be the video game champion!" Souta said sitting down at his spot at the table.

"Miroku is that you?" Kagome said leaving her precious ramen (a/n my precious lol) to hug her cousin.

"Yea, its been a while since I've seen you!" Miroku said hugging her back.

"Well what brings you here?" Kagome asked sitting back at her seat signaling him to come sit with her.

"Kagome I have great news!" Ava said answering for Miroku.

"And?" Kagome said getting a little anxious about what her mother was trying to tell her.

"Miroku's Father has sent Miroku to ask if you would like to go to Three Seasons Boarding School with Miroku! Isn't that wonderful honey?" Ava said hugging her daughter.

"Three Seasons? But it's so…so…expensive." (a/n Miroku and his family are rich.)

"Not a problem here Kags." Said Miroku stuffing some of the ramen in his mouth. "It'd be awesome to have my favorite cousin with me at school." Miroku was like a brother to Kagome, as was Kagome to him.

"Not to mention I could copy of your work because you're so smart." Miroku said jokingly.

"Ha ha ha. Funny Miroku." Said Kagome sticking her tongue out at him.

"You know I'm just kidding you," Miroku said playfully hitting Kagome in the shoulder.

"I say go to it Kagome it would be a lot quieter around here." Souta snorted earning a hit in his arm from Kagome.

"OWW MOM SHE HIT ME!" Souta yelled rubbing his arm.

"Kagome leave your brother alone," Ava said wiping the broth of her mouth.

"Feh"

"Feh? You sound just like one of my friends." Miroku chuckled now slurping down the broth from his ramen

"O yeah, and who might that be?"

"You'll meet him soon enough he's riding with us to the boarding school in my private jet"

"You have a private jet! Wait until I tell Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka!" shouted Kagome with glee,"O man, I forgot about them." Her smile dropped from a smile to a frown.

"Who are they?" Miroku asked

"They are my absolute best friends." Kagome said," How am I supposed to tell them that im leaving?"

"Why not tell them on the phone you can still keep in touch with them though instant message right?" her mother said trying to comfort her.

"Alright," she said getting up and heading for the phone. She called all her friends and said her goodbyes to them and hung up.

"Aw don't feel bad Kags," Miroku said trying to comfort his cousin, "You'll meet many more friends at Three Seasons, I know because this will be my 3rd year there," he said hugging her," There are many girls there trust me I've seen all of them" he said with a big cheesy grin.

"I guess your right," She agreed trying to ignore his last statement as she headed up the stairs," O by the way when do we leave for the school Miroku?"

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT? I HAVE TO PACK!" she said rushing up stairs to her bedroom to pack.

"Dang is she always like that?" Miroku asked his aunt Ava.

"Yep I'd get used to it now if I was you." Ava chuckled

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

.:A/N:. 

How was it? Did you like it? Please tell me and review would be awesome. The more reviews the faster I'll have the chapters out.

Thanks A Lot,

Fire Hanyou Dog


End file.
